Infect me with your love
by LuuLpz
Summary: Clark huye de Smallville tras la terrible explosión de su nave, pensando que con la kriptonita roja y un lugar nuevo donde vivir no le hará falta recordar nada ni nadie. Bruce Wayne llega de Gotham City buscando algo de diversión al enterarse de que tendrá que tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar. ¿Qué pasaría si en esos tres meses que ambos están en Metrópolis coincidiesen?
1. Y todo por unas copas

Solamente hacía un mes que había huído de Smallville, si esa era palabra huír. Sin preguntar, sin querer saber, abrumado por su propio poder había salido corriendo. Fue la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, aunque viendo su apartamento en pleno centro de la ciudad, con todos los lujos y comodidades del mundo, no es que fuese a quejarse.

Se miró en el espejo, por alguna razón con la kriptonita roja no había perdido toda su consciencia, pero si que salía ese puntito sádico que todos tenemos, iba con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, camiseta roja y chaqueta de cuero. Se echó un poco el cabello hacia atrás y salió, en busca de algo de diversión, hacía días que ser Clark Kent, el bueno, el sonriente y el puro habían acabado. Él era Kal y hacía lo que le daba la gana. Habían muchos letreros luminosos por toda la ciudad, cuando vio uno en especial que le llamó la atención, ese brillo rojizo le recordaba a la kriptonita roja. Sonrió de lado y entró, no hizo falta sino que pidiese una copa para tener un grupo de chicas mirándolo y un grupo de chicos intentando darle conversación.

Por otro lado de la discoteca, sentando en uno de los sofás y en un grupo de amigos, se encontraba uno de los millonarios más jóvenes y famosos del momento, Bruce Wayne, ojos azules, cabello negro, barba de apenas dos días, traje caro, buen cuerpo. Sin duda el hombre perfecto para la mayoría, pero su mueca de aburrimiento era palpable.

-Si al menos hubiese gente interesante -Masculló para si mismo mientras veía de reojo a dos de sus amigos, intentando ligar en vano y bebió un poco de su vodka negro, al menos el alcohol era bueno.

-¡Bruce vamos a bailar! -Le exclamó en alto uno de sus mejores amigos, Richard Grayson, le habían encontrado por casualidad y cada noche era como una macro fiesta.- ¡No seas aburrido! -Le dijo riéndose mientras tiraba de su brazo con suavidad.-

-Dick ya sabes que no bailo -Repuso algo molesto y luego miró a su alrededor, dentro poco tendría que dejar de divertirse de esa forma. Se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago y sonrió de lado mientras se ponía en pie.

Llevaba unos minutos en la barra, con algunas copas de más, no estaba demasiado animado esa noche. Ya tenía cerca de cinco números de teléfono y no los llamaría, simplemente era diversión. Suspiró recordando los buenos momentos, recordando los momentos con Lex, ahora muerto. Apretó el vaso con cierta fuerza pero al final tomó el último trago y se dejó llevar por dos chicas a bailar.

Bailaba al ritmo de la música moviéndose de manera sensual, sin duda era una especie de super hombre, pues cada vez estaban todos más pendientes de como movía las caderas, hasta que bailando se rozó sin darse cuenta con la espalda de un chico más o menos de su edad, muy guapo, ¿para qué mentir? Estaba buenísimo. Sonrió de lado acercándose un poco más al chico y comenzó a bailar a su lado, cada vez más cerca, podía notarlo algo nervioso, pero tampoco parecía importarle.

-¡Vaya con Bruce! ¡Si que liga! -Exclamó entonces divertido Dick que lo veía bailar aun con la copa en la mano, bailando entre sus amigos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar sonreír algo más y seguir bailando, cada vez estaba más pegados el uno al otro y podía sentir el duro pecho del chico contra el suyo. Pero cuando sintió sus labios cerca de su oído no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza, ladeando esta, quería tenerlo más cerca. Más.

-Eres muy guapo -Susurró con una sonrsilla divertida mientras bajaba las manos por sus caderas y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, fingiendo una estocada bastante dura.-

-Tú tampoco estás mal -Contestó con las mejillas algo acaloradas y le miró sonriendo mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, jadeando adrede muy cerca de sus labios, casi a punto de besarlo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, notando un extraño brillo rojizo en estos.-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? -Volvió a susurrar contra su oído bajando esta vez las manos hasta su trasero, casi besando su cuello y le miró,sonriendo de esa manera tan cautivadora y tras agarrar su mano salieron de allí.

Pasaron pocos minutos y cuando salieron de aquel lugar, fueron entre caricias algo bruscas hasta la moto de Kal, que le hizo subirse y condució hasta su apartamento. Ambos estaban acalorados y mientras él abría la puerta, aquel chico de traje estaba demasiado ocupado en besar y lamer su cuello, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Giró y ambos quedaron dentro, volvió a acariciar su espalda, ahora bajo su chaqueta, cerrando con el pie y le hizo separase para quitarle la chaqueta y qué decir de la pobre camisa, quedó rota en el suelo. No hicieron falta palabras y volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo, dejando que le desnudase y se acercó a su rostro, iba a besarlo pero no lo hizo, bajó por su cuello, dejando grandes marcas en la blanca piel de Burce, el cual se dejaba hacer rozándose más con su cuerpo mientras dejaba que los dedos recorriesen el marcado abdomen de Kal. El chico le miró sonriendo y lo tiró contra la cama, quizás algo brusco, pero no esperó a que pudiese opinar pues se puso encima de él, agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano.

-Espera...esto no ... -Intentó decir el millonario tratando de soltarse, pero era demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo se quedaba quieto sumiso y esperando las caricias de aquel joven.

-¿Acaso...-Empezó a decir algo socarrón mientras volvía a recorrer su cuello y pecho con besos, algunas veces le pasaba la lengua juguetón.- intentas negar...-Continuó hablando en un susurro y le mordió el cuello con cierta fuerza, dejando que sintiese su entrepierna dura contra su vientre.- qué estás totalmente cachondo? -Terminó de preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos, lamiendo obcenamente sus labios para luego poseer su boca.

Bruce no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, con la fuerza del chico solo podía retorserce de placer bajo su cuerpo. Un dulce jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir aquel mordisco en su cuello y ladeó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio, aunque nunca había sido el sumiso de nadie esta vez no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cerró los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas y movió un poco las caderas, su miembro quería atención. Kal-el sonrió complacido con la reacción del millonario y le quitó lentamente los pantalones, para luego hacer lo propio con los suyos y volvió a ponerse encima, ahora dejando que ambas entrepiernas se rozaran. Le miró, con un brillo rojizo por un momento en los ojos y se agachó sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a besarlo, mientras le quitaba despacio la ropa interior.

-Vaya...no solo tienes una gran fortuna -Susurró contra su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar despacio su miembro, disfrutando del calor que emanaba, de lo duro que estaba. Le gustaba verlo retorcese cada vez que tocaba su glande.-

-No digas esas cosas -Respondió entre jadeos de pleno placer, intentando taparse la cara con las manos o morderse el dorso de estas para no jadear ante aquel chico, pero de nuevo volvió a agarrarle las muñecas, como si fuese un agarre de acero.

Los segundos para Bruce se hicieron apenas un parpadeo ya que las caricias del otro pararon. Gruñó por lo bajo volviendo a mover las caderas en busca de más, pero entonces le vio sentando sobre su pecho, tenía el miembro de aquel hombre justo contra su boca. Sonrió de lado, dándole una lamida sobre el slip, para luego dar húmedos besos. Kal jadeó ante esa respuesta tan positiva y se bajó con la mano libre la ropa interior, suspirando al sentir los labios del ojiazul rozar contra su glande, moviendo las caderas y metiendo este en su boca, sin consideración alguna. Comenzó a moverse, a penetrar su boca, cada vez era más placentero, llegaba hasta la entrada de su garganta y le veía casi atragantarse mientras luchaba por moverse, pero claramente ¿qué podría hacer un simple humano contra él? Tenía más fuerza que él y eso era ya evidente. Por su parte, Bruce suspiró tratando de coger aire entre jadeos cuando sacó su miembro y le miró, un hilo de saliva iba desde su boca hasta el miembro del desconocido, pero aquello había sido bastante extremo, empezaba a sentirse algo asustado.

-No...-Murmuró cuando fue a hacerlo de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- Para, no nos va lo mismo...quita...-Volvió a replicar, esta vez algo más alto mientras cerraba los puños tratando de soltarse, pero solo conseguía que el agarre del otro fuese más fuerte.

-Oh, vamos, no te vayas ahora...-Susurró Kal con esa sonrisa tan encantadora como sádica, volviendo a llenar su cuello y pecho de besos mientras se quedaba entre sus piernas, acariciando despacio la entrada de Bruce.- Estás hasta mojado...serás guarro -Dijo divertido volviendo a morder sus labios, para luego besarlo con intensidad.

Iba a quejarse de nuevo, ese lenguaje, esa brutalidad, no iban con él. Le gustaba que fuese lento, pasional, intenso...Pero eso se estaba pasando de extremo ¿O quizás no? En su vida había estado tan excitado como esa vez y gimió abriendo un poco las piernas ante la nueva zona víctima de caricias de Kal. El cual al verle así de receptivo dio un paso más y comenzó a meter y a sacar un dedo despacio, haciéndolo gemir entrecortado de placer.

-To..Todo lo bestia que fuíste antes...¿Por qué no..-Gimió algo más alto al sentir un segundo dedo y en un milisegundo tocó su próstata con ambos.- la metes de golpe? -Preguntó, totalmente rojo y avergonzado por su lenguaje, abriendo más las piernas, parecía que estaba en celo, pero es que lo volvía realmente loco de placer.

Sonrió de nuevo, aquello le había encendido más aún y agarró sus caderas, ahora con ambas manos, sujetándolo con fuerza y le penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo como se abría a su paso por la fuerza, ese chico era realmente apretado. Lo miró, para ver si aún seguía bien o sentía demasiado dolor, pero Bruce estaba con los ojos cerrados, los brazos laxos sobre la cama, había gemido con fuerza y trataba de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, pero era demasiado grande. Kal-el lo sabía, pero ¿quién no tiene placer con un poco de dolor? Se movió despacio, hacia fuera y Bruce se quejó. De nuevo hacia fuera y así hasta salir del todo; pero volvió a penetrarlo al completo con fuerza, gimiendo roncamente sobre sus labios. Los gemidos de Bruce tampoco se hicieron esperar y le besó con fuerza, casi que haciéndose daño mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, arañándole un poco.

-Eres enorme...-Murmuró en un jadeo mirándolo a los ojos, para su suerte llevaba varios segundos quieto, pero su entrada ardía y aún así, notaba ese agrio dolor que solo le excitaba más aún y movió las caderas.- Dame más -Susurró con un gruñido ronco, besándolo ahora con pasión, gimiendo contra sus labios.

-Vaya, el niño saber jugar -Susurró sobre sus labios y comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como el beso cada vez se volvía más violento y comenzó a masturbalo al rápido ritmo de las estocadas.

Gemía sin poder controlarse ninguno de los dos, sintiendo la sangre de sus labios y lenguas mezclarse entre sus besos fuertes y apasionados. Sus cuerpos estaban llegando al límite y Bruce sentía que quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo, su entrada se contría cada vez más y las caricias de Kal-el en su miembro eran totalmente espectaculares. Un gemido grave de Kal resaltó entre los demás, pues se había corrido dentro del millonarío, dejándose caer sobre él. Sintiendo al mismo tiempo el semen del chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo, el cual había gemido con fuerza viniéndose en su mano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, aun jadeantes y brillantes de deseo, pero Kal notó el cansancio en el millonario, seguramente nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Sin saber por qué tras salir de él y quedarse mirándolo fijamente este comenzó a reírse, aun le duraba la borrachaera del pub. Ladeó la cabeza sonriendo y se acercó a su cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza, ese humano recordaría con quién estuvo.

-Lárgate -Dijo entonces con una voz algo más seca, su lado normal había salido algo más a la luz, en medio de aquel revuelo se había quitado el anillo y salió de la cama comenzando a vestirse rápidamente, poniéndose algo rojo.-

-Joder ¿ahora? -Se quejó suspirando y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, se estaba quedando dormido y trató de levantarse, teniendo que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa de noche con la espalda encorbada.-

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que te fueras -Volvió a decir, aunque no tan firme como estaba antes, pero le miró sonriendo de lado y se acercó despacio a él, dándole una suave bofetada en las nalgas, con la mano abierta, para luego acercarse más y pasar la lengua por su entrada.- Curado, ahora largo -Dijo aún con enfado, o al menos intentándolo.

-Vale, ya me voy...-Respondió en apenas un murmullo intentando vestirse, pues aquel gesto le había dejado algo caliente además de avergonzado. Eso sin incluír que tenía las piernas algo acalambradas por el fuerte orgasmo.

Se miraron una última vez, Kal estaba como quién se sentó un rato en el sofá y ahora se puso en pie. Ligeramente despeinado, solo con los pantalones, pero aparte de eso no tenía ninguna marca. Bruce, por otra parte, tuvo que abrocharse la chaqueta al no poder ponerse la camiseta, con las piernas acalambradas, además de lo hinchados y rojizos que tenía los labios, incluyendo las marcas del cuerpo. El millonario alzó la mano para despedirse y luego salió de allí cerrando la puerta, esa noche, Alfred, su fiel mayordomo que le había acompañado hasta allí le llevaría hasta el hotel, él no haría preguntas.


	2. Y todo por una tormenta

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con ese chico tan raro, tan fuerte, tan guapo y tan de todo. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, de hecho podría describirlo perfectamente sino fuese porque no le había dicho su nombre y tampoco recordaba su dirección. Suspiró mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con unos diez documentos que debería rellenar para poder tener total control sobre, el ahora suyo, imperio de empresas Wayne. Y eso que estaba de vacaciones, no le dejaban respirar ni un sólo segundo, además por otro lado estaba Dick, no había parado de preguntarle sobre el chico misterioso y las marcas de su cuello. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a este, realmente habían sido bastante fuertes aún tenía la marca de una de sus mordidas. Pero el sonido del teléfono móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Quién llama? -Preguntó al no mirar el número si quiera, ese chico tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.-

-¡Bruce soy yo! -Exclamó la ruidosa voz de Dick.- Ya no te veo tío -Se echó a reír y luego intentó ponerse serio, oía la voz de fondo de una chica, pero no la reconocía.

-Estaba con trabajo Dick -Contestó suspirando mirando hacia la ventana. Él y sus músculos, tan perfectos, como si fuesen de acero.-

-Estas de vacaciones no deberías trabajar -Le regañó para luego hablar con la mujer, aunque Bruce no entendió muy bien lo que se decían.- Verás tengo una amiga que necesita un favor -Suavizó un poco la voz y antes de una prematura negativa siguió hablando.- ¿Podrías ir a Smallville a hacer una entrevista? -Preguntó de manera rápida.- Queda cerca de aquí y es para un local que necesita fondos...

-¿Smallville? Eso me suena a pueblo al final del mundo Dick -Suspiró mientras tamborileaba los dedos con cierto hastío sobre el escritorio.- Esta bien iré -Dijo tras unos segundos y oyó a una chica gritar de fondo.- Dame la dirección y le diré a Alfred que me lleve

Y así fue como terminó en un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada que salió hace años por una lluvia de meteoritos y por los caprichos financieros de los Luthor en la prensa, aunque no era tan simple como pensaba. Iba por la calle con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, aunque llevaba un pañuelo de cuadros blancos y negros alrededor del cuello, esas marcas no se iban, sin duda ahí podría estar tranquilo, nadie le había reconocido aunque iba con gafas. Miro el local, pequeño, bonito y lleno de lucecitas. Sin saber por qué recordó la sonrisa de aquel chico y entro al local, algo vacío a esas horas tan tempranas y saludo a la que parecía la dueña.

-Hola, soy Bruce vine por una entrevista con una chica llamada -Se quedó unos segundos en blanco tratando de recordarlo pero por suerte aquella chica le saco del apuro.-

-Soy Lana -Sonrió con dulzura mientras terminaba de colocar un par de cosas y le miro a los ojos.-Chloe, es esa chica de allí -Dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Entró una chica rubia con el cabello cortito la cual gritó de emoción al verlo y luego se sonrojó. Fue un momento algo divertido para Bruce que sonrió de manera amplia correspondiendo al abrazo que le dio la impulsiva rubia, la cual luego estaba retocándose el cabello con cierta timidez.

-Lo siento -Dijo riéndose un poco.- A veces soy algo impulsiva y con un chico tan guapo más-Bromeó volviendo a reírse, aunque estaba algo sonrojada de nuevo y sacó su grabadora, no perdía el tiempo.

-Con razón te llevas así de bien con Dick -Bromeó un poco mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una mesa más bien alejada del resto.- ¿De qué es la entrevista? No creo que yo tenga mucho que ver con este pueblo -Comentó, aun mirando el lugar algo distraído.-

-Bueno verás, sé que debes estar muy ocupado con todo el trabajo que tienes, pero esta entrevista no será como las anteriores -Ríe alegre mientras ponía la grabadora a funcionar sacando un papel con las preguntas ya apuntadas.- Veamos -Sonríe-

Y así pasaron casi una hora hablando sobre animales, los Luthor, sus propias empresas y sin saber como ni por qué había aceptado ayudar a Lana, con los fondos de aquel local además de intentar pararle los pies a los Luthor, los cuales quería despropiar a una, por lo visto, buena familia de granjeros que tenía un hijo más o menos de su edad.

-Se llama Clark y va conmigo al instituto, aunque es algo...peluche -Dijo riéndose y terminó por apagar la grabadora.- El cual debería haber llegado hace diez minutos para hacerte unas fotos -Suspiró un poco algo desanimada por la tardanza de su amigo mirando su reloj de pulsera con una mueca de disgusto.

Pero Bruce ya ni le prestaba atención, estaba pensando en ese chico misterioso de nuevo, cuando le vio entrar por la puerta o eso creyó ver. Alto, fornido, con el cabello negro, los ojos azules y una encantadora sonrisa. El peinado era diferente pero le reconocía, era él y lo sabía. Fue a levantarse y saludar, pero se quedó de pie algo torpe.

-Soy Clark Kent -Dijo sonriendo con una cámara fotográfica colgando del cuello y extendió su mano hacia el millonario, que aún seguía algo confuso.-

-Bruce Wayne -Sonrió de lado estrechando su mano por unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos, algo más relajado.-

La rubia, a la cual no se le pasaba nada por delante se dio cuenta de que pasaron más segundos de los justos mirándose y se fue con la excusa de ir a buscar un café, dejándolos hablar tranquilamente era la primera vez que veía a Clark ligando o eso parecía. ¡Y no con cualquiera! Era Bruce Wayne.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí -Comentó el millonario cuando se volvieron a sentar y le miró a los ojos, con las manos sobre la mesa.- Clark -Dijo, casi susurrando su nombre.-

-Verás lo que hice en Metrópolis quiero que se quede allí -Dijo sin dar pie a ningún otro tipo de conversación.- Lo pasamos bien y ya está, no va a ser más que una diversión nocturna -Concluyó algo abochornado por el tema que estaban tratando delante de tanta gente.

-No he dicho que quiera que te cases conmigo -Respondió a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.- Solo intentaba empezar una conversación ¿o qué pasa en tu pueblo queman a los homosexuales? -Preguntó algo burlón volviendo a sonreír y luego ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose al fin de pie.

-No vuelvas a meterte con Smallville o lo pagarás caro -Advirtió el no tan pacífico Kent, poniéndose también de pie.- O volveré a morderte -Susurró divertido, sonriendo algo más sádico que de costumbre, para segundos después ponerse muy rojo. Él no era así normalmente.-

-Más quisieras -Respondió intentando ocultar su sonrojo y desvió la mirada.- Y ahora, Clark -Dijo resaltando su nombre otra vez.- Me voy a conocer a tus padres, que espero que sean mejores que tú -Dijo tajante saliendo por la puerta con bastante rapidez, no quería verle la cara otra vez y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

La paciencia de Clark se había terminado con aquello último, pero todo era por ayudar a Lana, por hacerse más cercano a ella porque la amaba o eso pensaba, cuando se ponía aquel maldito anillo de kryptonita roja no era él, solo era un idiota. Pero las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza: "Solo saca tus deseos más oscuros a la luz, ese también eres tú" Esas habían sido las duras palabras de Chloe tras hacer lógicas deducciones pero según sus padres no era él mismo. Estaba confuso.

Suspiró y tras estar un rato charlando a la rubia intentando persuadirla de que no había nada entre él y ese millonario idiota, se fue a su casa, deseando que este ya hubiera desaparecido. Pero era todo lo contrario, entró esperando encontrar a su madre cuando vio una escena un tanto rara.

-¿Entonces encontraste a Clark en metrópolis? -Preguntó su madre, Marta, con una suave sonrisa sirviendo algo de té al moreno que sonreía sentando en el sofá, al lado del padre del susodicho.

-Sí, fue en un club, pero tampoco hablamos demasiado, ya saben, mucho refresco -Ríe levemente, siendo seguido por sus padres aunque su madre no parecía del todo de acuerdo y vio a su hijo, levantándose a saludarlo con cariño y ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó algo molesto, dejando su chaqueta roja sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, mordiéndose el labio al saber que había sido demasiado tajante, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? - Quiero decir tendrás muchas cosas qué hacer -Rectificó, volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan encantadora, ante la mirada seria de sus padres.

-Hijo no seas así con Bruce, está dispuesto a ayudarnos a no perder la granja -Dijo entonces su padre mirándolo y luego sonrió al moreno, que estaba dejando la taza para levantarse cuando un ruido de afuera le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

Había empezado a llover con bastante fuerza, cualquiera diría que aquello era un diluvio oyéndose más truenos que resonaban por toda la casa. Bruce se quedó en el sofá algo sorprendido, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía a uno de los lados, viendo como la luz de los relámpagos entraba en la casa y se estremeció. Ahora sí que todo se había arruinado, no podía salir de esa casa y mucho menos hacer que Alfred se arriesgase para ir a buscarlo.

-No te preocupes -Dijo una calmada señora Kent, cogiendo con suavidad una de las manos del chico, que fijó sus orbes azules en ella.- Puedes quedarte hasta que pase la tormenta, es peligroso que salgas

Iba a poner pegas pues no es que no quisiera quedarse con esos amables padres, lo que no quería era soportar de nuevo a un estúpido Clark que se negaba a aceptar lo que pasó, pero terminó por asentir cuando Jonathan también dio el visto bueno poniéndose en pie para cerrar bien todas las ventanas y puertas.

-Clark me temo que tendrás que ir a cerrar la puerta del granero -Dijo su padre, mirándolo a los ojos con un leve suspiro, aunque su hijo fuese un súper hombre seguía sintiendo preocupación de que algo le llegara a pasar.

El moreno solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta como si nada tras ponerse la chaqueta, dejando a Bruce demasiado sorprendido que se levantó mirando desde el cristal de la ventana a fuera. Apenas pasaron segundos cuando volvió a ver la figura roja de aquel chico acercarse de nuevo a la casa, entrando totalmente mojado y subió escaleras arriba a darse un baño. Aquello iba a ser un día complicado, si ni siquiera se hablaban y más aún cuando Marta le convenció de que se quedase en la habitación de Clark.

Era un lugar acogedor, con una cama en una de las esquinas, televisión, muchísimos libros y algún que otro videojuego, además de varios discos de música y una cosa que sin duda llamó su atención, un telescopio al lado de una gran ventana. Por curiosidad se acercó, acariciando aquello con un par de dedos y le corrió las cortinas de loneta blanca.

-Deja de tocar mis cosas -Dijo una voz más que conocida a su espalda, más concretamente contra su oído haciéndole estremecer y cuando se giró Clark estaba solo con unos pantalones vaqueros y el cabello algo húmedo.

-Solo miraba, además tu madre me dijo que podía quedarme aquí -Respondió, como si eso fuese defensa, no eran unos niños para escudarse en sus padres pero las gotitas recorriendo aquel pecho bien marcado le hacían perderse.

No tardó en notarlo, de hecho se hubiera sonrojado pero aquel chico sacaba una parte desconocida de él y sonrió de lado, echándose el cabello hacia atrás para luego coger el pañuelo del empresario, quitándoselo suavemente del chico, pasando sus dedos por aquella marca morada, haciendo que el susodicho ladease el cuello con un estremecimiento.

-¿Acaso quieres más? -Preguntó en un susurro grave, acercándose algo más oyendo el acelerado corazón de su acompañante, rozando sus labios contra su oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello donde dejó un beso suave.

-¿Por qué eres tan diferente? -Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos dejando los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros, subiendo los dedos lentamente por su nuca, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza, rozando sus narices.

-Porque era diferente...nunca volveré a ser de esa forma...-Susurró, rozando sus labios luchando por controlarse pero terminó por besarle intensamente, comiéndole la boca.

Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, enredando los dedos en su cabello y arañando ligeramente su nuca con un suspiro. Intentando seguir aquel ritmo totalmente abrasador en el beso cerrando los ojos sin dudar en corresponder. Ninguno dijo nada más, era un beso sin duda tan intenso como los que se dieron aquella noche pero ambos sabían que era diferente. Clark sujetaba su cintura, besándolo algo más relajado sintiendo como aquel chico le correspondía sin dudar, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse. Ambos sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos con los labios a milímetros de distancia.

Clarck entreabrió los propios para decir algo, quizás para disculparse por eso cuando sintió otro beso y sonrió entre sus labios, correspondiendo de la misma forma, rodeándolo con ambos brazos acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Para o no me controlaré -Susurró segundos después, dejando suaves picos en los labios del empresario que asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin soltarle.

Porque después de todo no se arrepentía de aquellas copas de más, de ese moratón en el cuello...Cualquier cosa valía la pena por un beso del chico de acero.


End file.
